Make me remember
by scornrose
Summary: She forgot her past, now she is living in a dreadful present with her future unknown and obscure… with all of her memories gone, what will happen when they meet again? HV.


**Make Me Remember. **

Summary: She forgot her past, now she is living in a dreadful present with her future unknown and obscure… with all of her memories gone, what will happen when they meet again? H/V.

Author: This is my fist fic. Sorry if it kind of suck. Still trying to get the gist of it. Read it, please give it a shot, it's not that long anyway. And don't forget to review.  
The one in italic is Hitomi's inerself ot innervoice.. her thoughts. Enjoy!

**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**

Chapter 1: Pained. 

Hitomi eyes wondered through a vast horizon. In her eyes, reflected the morphing of the firmaments' color and the movement of the flocks of birds to the east. She did nothing but contemplate as she stare in the beguiling scenery. After all, being lost in her thoughts gave her satisfaction more than any scenery can. It is her ultimate pleasure to be able to procrastinate.

Letting out a sigh, the only indication that she is still breathing and now awake from her solitude reverie. She made her way back to the house, right after she gave a determined nod to the air.

_This is it.. the day I'll become a lady.._

Her walk in their backyard was slow, taking every step with caution. Anticipating her surrounding and her emotion. Everyone she know told her that she always gives off a cool and controlled aura. Unbeknownst to them, inside her is turmoil, going berserk, both disturbing and threatening

With trembling hands, she turned the knob of the backdoor. And once inside, she walked queitly to the front door, trying to maintain the stillness of the house. In less than a minute she was once again outside--standing in their front porch, putting her coat on. Done with that, she looked up at the sky, now breaking in darkness. She closed her eyes shut while her hand travel to her coat pocket. Once her hand came in contact with a small plastic wrapper, she quickly retreated her hand out and sigh.

_Now is the time._ Hitomi said resolutely.

Then she started walking while keeping the coat close to her body acting like a shield against the dropping temperature and the raging tempest.

Despite the temperature, she was breathing laboriously and sweating. Her heart pumped in a way she knew was not normal. It was even worst than how her heart thumped after every running match she partake in. She look anxiously at her side then back, making sure no one is nearby before she turned her gaze to her destination.

Boys Dormitory. The sign read.  
_Where Amano is staying. _Hitomi added.

Without her noticing, because she was busy battling and mollifying the duel in her mind whether go on or not. She was now outside Amano's room with only the door blocking her from the man that will eventually take her virginity. The thought send goosebumps on her system and a blush to creep up on her face. With a deep breath, she once again let her hands inside her pockets only this time it took hold of the small plastic wrapper. Making her blush even more.

_Condom._ Only one word fills her mind. _Condom. My only protection._

flashback ---  
'No err.. it is not for me.. ummm.. you see my friend.. yeah, my friend. She asked me to buy it for her because.. umm cause.. she's shy.'

_Damn what a stupid thing to say Hitomi! How smart of you.._ As much as she wanted to ran, she just stayed there and smiled sheeplessly.

The saleslady just smiled back and gave her the condom. 'Orange flavor, it's the best-seller'

Hitomi smirk at the thought of a best-seller condom and just mumbled a thank you as she hurriedly pay. As she was going out the saleslady said loudly. 'Good luck and enjoy'  
_Wretched saleslady._  
--- end ---

_So Hitomi,_ she reassured herself, _Good luck and Enjoy. _  
That's when she noticed an aberration. The door was left ajar with a soft light seeping through it and some hush voices can be heard. Brushing it aside and regarding it as a figment of her imagination and anxiety. She pushed the door open making a creaking sound. Then she froze.

"Yukari?"

Silence.

The world seemed to stop. And now Hitomi actually know what that expression meant. Her world stopped, her line of thought disrupted, her heart skipped a beat and her breath was caught in her throat. Her eyes dropped to the floor either by sheer introversion or shame. The floor was where clothes, shoes and undergarments lay discarded. She followed the trail of the clothes and her eyes were once gain trained to scene in front of her.

Hitomi has never seen anybody having sex before, so the image was so raw, crude, appalling and electrifying at the same time. Amano's long, well-built form was cupped against Yukari, her bestfriend, their hips joined, and dewy sweat shared between chests and arms, their legs a mutual tangle. It disgusted Hitomi, seeing her bestfriend making out with her suppose to be lover. And it hurt even more when they both turned and saw her.

_What the fuck am I doing, standing her like an idiot._

Hitomi smiled acridly and held her tears.  
"Sorry" the word went out of her mouth like she was a little girl who caught her parents making love. With her left dignity, she bristled up and step out of the door still having enough manners in her to shut the door.

"Hitomi wait.."

_Run. Run._

Her athletic legs went into motion and in a fleeting moment she was turning the corner when she saw Amano went out of the door and started running after her.

_Baka. You should know better than chase after me. You're just wasting your strength, I ain't gonna have threesome with you. _

"Hitomi, let me explain." He heard Amano's plea while trying to keep up with her.

_Leave me alone and go fuck yourself. _

flashback ---  
Their secret rendezvous was under the big old school tree. They had named it theirs and even carved their name in it. It is where they or Amano decided to take everything to the next level. Amano's been dropping the hint for quite sometime ever since she returned home after being reported to be missing and kidnapped.

"So Saturday then, it's a date." He said for the umpteenth time this week. Then he winked at her causing Hitomi to blush. "Trust me Hitomi, I won't hurt you. My intentions are pure"  
--- end ---

_Pure intention my ass! Bullshit!. He must have said that to everyone girl he met, possibly to the whole girl population of their town. And I won't be a surprise if he fucked all the prostitutes in the cabaret while she was missing. But Yukari.. _

Hitomi stopped running and lean against the wall. Now freely letting tears to fall down, dribbling over her cheeks, past her jawbone and down her neck. Like her tears, she also fell and breakdown--slowly, with tremendous sadness and self-pity. The abyss of her pain is unfathomable. As she dropped her head to her knees with hand gripping her hair roughly, she snuggled to another world. A world where pain and misery reign...

Hitomi let it all out. She cried her heart out. Until she felt someone touch, penetrating thru her heart. So comforting. So soft and warm at the same time cold. It terrified and thrilled her senses.

_Oh no. It can't be.. Amano.. _

She slowly lifted her head up, expecting the worst. Her eyes widened in amazement and disbelieve. It was surreal, just like a dream… from heaven, white feathers started to fall down.. Engulfing her in a spell.

TBC

So… like it? Wahaha… Van hasn't showed up yet. But he will..  
Please review. Any comment, suggestion, compliment and criticism are welcome. Also grammar check, pardon my grammar.. I'm not very good at it.


End file.
